The Marauders Go To Lego Land
by Kamikaze Shi Neko
Summary: ok so in this story Remus, Sirius and James all go to Lego Land before their school term is over for this year please ell me if i ahould go on or not it gets funnier through out the story
1. Chapter 1

"Remus stop pulling on Sirius's hair!" said James Potter laughing his bloody head off while putting a pie down Remus's pants.

"But I am having fun his hair I so long and his roots are so deep they are like indestructible" said Remus pulling as hard as he can.

"OUCH! Stop it hurts I hate you …EXPELLIAMUS!"

Suddenly James and Sirius saw Remus against the wall underneath tons of old portraits of Godric Gryffindor and other pictures of past great Gryffindor witches and wizards.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Sirius and James rolling on the floor laughing their butts off.

"It isn't funny if we weren't friend I would see you in court but o well now I won't tell you what I got you two so ha-ha."

"Please tell us I am sorry but you wouldn't get off of me" said Sirius felling sorry but thinking _he is probably getting back at us for blowing him against the wall?_

"Well ok I forgive you so here is my surprise WE ARE GOING TO LEGO LAND!"

"Lego hooty whaty?" said James all confused because he has never heard of that place in the wizarding world.

"Is it in the in our world?" said Surius wondering if it is in our world so they can do magic there.

"No it isn't it is in the muggle world so no magic but we can do some tricks on the muggles, see here is a map of it (shows map to Remus and James) see it is huge we would have such a blast and besides we don't need tickets."

"Why don't we need tickets? O yea we can just poof our selves there now I get is." Said James acting like such a first year even though they are sixth year.

"OH MY GOD, James you are such an idiot you are acting like such a first year it isn't even funny any more (giggles) ok it is a little funny (burst out laughing) OK-IT-IS FUNNY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Sirius trying to calm down but couldn't.

"Ok you two settle down we leave first thing in the morning meet me here in the common room before 5 in the morning so we can get to the train."

"Ok" said James and Sirius at the same time.

Remus, James and Sirius walk up to the boys dormitory the suddenly peeves flies through the window.

"Ah! Mister potty gang his gang still up to trouble I see. Oh you're going to be in trouble tomorrow if you leave."

"Why" said the gang together whispering making sure they don't get caught after bed time hours?

"If you leave I am telling mister door knobs you three went to the muggle world during school hours."

"Then we can tell Dumbledore that you were making fun of him and ease dropping AGAIN" said Remus getting his point through peeves head.

"Fine you win this time but I will be back I will always be back."

Then peeves turned around and floated off into the distant wall heading for the slytherin common room. So thee boys went into the room and got into their pajamas and went to bed waiting for the morning to leave this place and go have some fun with the muggles.

PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD GO ON OR TO DELETE THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL TY.


	2. arrive at lego land

It is now 5:30 a.m. when…

"Oi bloody hell! Sirius James wake the hell up we over slept." said Remus running to get his clothes on (in 76' degree weather isn't that a bit nippy).

"How in the hell did we over sleep we never over sleep unless we have a big arse test today." Said Sirius rubbing his eyes and running over to James who has been awake for an hour.

"James, time to wake up we overslept." Said Sirius who was patting the back of James.

Suddenly Sirius sees James roll over quickly then James yells "BOO!"

"Bloody hell James don't ever do that again I almost crapped my trousers."

"Sorry couldn't resist it was a perfect opportunity that I had to take advantage of ha-ha."

"You're going to see ha-ha."

Sirius jumps up in the air and lands right on James back in starts to tickle him like crazy.

Poor James he has to go really bad.

"Stop it o please I have to go really bad (suddenly James bed turns a pretty color of orange and it smells bad!)."

"O my god James what are you a five year old you should know better than that I just have one thing to say I am not cleaning that up and I am not sitting next to you now." Said Remus looking disgusted but also amused at James peeing the bed.

"Remus that's two things get your facts straight." said Sirius who is now wet with disgust.

"Oh who gives a royal shit because right now I don't o and James that isn't pee I turned your bed into a prank bed if you say pee your pants then it turns in to a bed looking like pee and makes you wet as well ha-ha!"

"Well you know what they say Remus pay back is a bitch a total bitch that is you have been warned." Said James so mad he has turned an apple red.

Remus Sirius and James walk into the train and aparrate to Lego land in just a matter of minutes. Now they are in the Lego land parking structure and they see a Lego train which is now just pulling out with people inside of it.

As you know Sirius runs after screaming.

"No! Come back your our ticket to the park and back, come back, come back… almost got you missed! No!"

While Sirius was running around chasing the poor train a lady who works there tells them nicely.

"Please tell your friend to stop chasing out train another one will be here very soon thank you."

"Sirius come back here another one will be here very soon." Said Remus laughing on the inside.

Sirius finally stops chasing it and boards the new train which is his favorite color pink!

They arrive at the entrance of Lego land (which is made of Lego's of course ok now back to the story).

"Ok guys we are here and we bought the tickets online now we enter the place and then what?" said James trying to figure this all out

"Now we go on some rides and buy things yay us." Said Remus who is trying to be smart again.

**Plz review this chapter and in the next chapter Sirius gets a pink kitty!**


	3. Dumbledore,kitty,police o my

"Woo! That was some fun stuff hey guys why don't we go to the Lego shop and build something for us because we have all of this money but w haven't bought any thing yet."

Saying Remus who wanted to go really bad so he can finally have some fun around here because he hasn't been able to do anything he wanted to do ever since they got there.

"Sure why don't we I think that would be great and with kids there after they build it we bring it to life, wont that be swell and besides I get to make something pink! Only if they have pink he-he so anyways which way is it to the Lego build it your self shop?"

asking Sirius who is very enthusiastic about going to the shop to make something very very pink.

So after that Sirius, Remus James all walked to downtown, on their way they passed some interesting sight like the tower of France de la Lego and a lion made out of one Lego (so cool).

They make it half way to the shop when they see the magical Hogwarts police and Dumbledore.

"O shit what the bloody hell are they doing here?" saying James calmly and also in a whisper.

"I-I don't know I think peeves snitched on us this time look! They have pictures of us and they are showing them to people I have one word RUN TO THE SHOP!" said Sirius who is a mister panic attack waiting to happen.

"Actually that is four words so instead of." Said Remus who has just gotten interrupted by Sirius.

"Who cares just run!"

"FINE!"

So the three loonies run to the shop and made it just in time because the police just ran by it when they ran in lucky for them.

They walked around the store amazed by all of the Legos and the pretty colors

Sirius found the pink and started thinking on what to make……….

……………

…………….

…………….

……………..

…………….

"Eureka!1 I got it I know what to make I know what to make isn't that great.? O my god I just rhymed ewwwwwwwwwww."

"Well tell us!" said Remus and James in unison.

"Well I was thinking why don't I make a kitty! It soft cute and I am going to make one that's pink! It brilliant mua-ha-ha–ha-ha… well any ways you guys go build something, I am going to stay here and make my kitty."

"Ok"

Remus and James ran off deeper into the store until Sirius couldn't even see them any more but he didn't care he was to pre occupied with the pinkish ness and the thought of the kitty when he is done with it.

Sirius is hard at work when he look around and see the Hogwarts police wondering around the outside of the building waiting for them to come out or something but he didn't pay much attention to it so he started to finish his little project in which he called. He was finally finished when Remus and James walked into the room and startled him half to death and also he hit his head on the wall

"Ow! Holy shit don't fucking do that, that really hurt so anyways guys I am done."

"Good now watch this arduous arbutus." Said James watching the purple sparks come out if his wand and onto Sirius's kitty.

"NO! Why would you guys do that to my poor defenseless kitty he is only a baby after all."

Right when he said that the kitty started jumping around terrorizing all the people in the store.

"RUN for your lives a Lego kitty has come to life!" said a young woman who is carrying a young child in her arms.

"uh guys I forgot to tell you the Hogwarts police are just out side the door if they heard that they will be coming after us, so I suggest I get my kitty and you get your dinosaur Remus and get you dog James and we run to the Lego roller coaster I think my kitty would love that and if you guys bring yours to life I think they would have fun with us. O god! Here they come James use your invisible cloak while I go get my kitty."

Said Sirius who is worried they might get caught.

Sirius dodged people and found his kitty scared in the corner, he quickly grabbed it and ran underneath the cloak and Remus, James and Sirius ran to the rollercoaster.

"Ok everyone lets go on the roller coaster the go on more rides and then in a while later tonight we can go home to Hogwarts." Said Sirius who is actually being serious for once!

"Ok I think that s a great idea lets get in line for the ride then after that we can go on the Haunted Lego Light house woo woo!" said James who was trying to be smart like Remus.

**Ok this chapter is done and the next one will be up when ever I get to it so im going to let you sweat it out for a while tell me what you think bye**


End file.
